


Lucky

by keunkeun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, It's all fluff, Kim Wonpil - Freeform, M/M, V LIVES, dowoon and sungjin are barely mentioned, jaepil, jaepil are the cutest, park jaehyung - Freeform, wonpil is lucky, youngk is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunkeun/pseuds/keunkeun
Summary: Wonpil has always been lucky when it comes to picking things and that's why he always somehow picks Jaehyung.based on the times Wonpil picked Jae in v lives





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first fic on AO3 and it just felt right for it to be Jaepil coz they're adorable! I hope you like it!

"Wahh!!!" Wonpil screamed into the camera, "I got Jaehyung hyung again!!"

The said boy laughed into the camera before finally calming down. The Day6 members were doing a v live for the fans and had to choose another member to be their 'manitto'. basically that meant they had to be 'extra nice' and 'take care of them' during the v live without getting caught.

The members had been told that they would walk into the room one at a time and were not allowed to monitor the v live for the time being until all members had picked their manitto. 

Wonpil had a small smile on his face as he walked out and faced the other members. as Dowoon walked into the room, Wonpil playfully punched Jae's shoulder making the older boy give Wonpil a weird stare. 

Wonpil only smiled even wider.

-

The v live was slowly ending and whilst it had been super fun the members were slowly starting to get tired. the host for today, Sungjin, read off the cue card the staff were holding up behind the camera.

"Ahh since we are starting to end his v live, we will be revealing who was who's manitto!"

The members all laughed and guessed who had who.

Jae had Dowoon, Dowoon had Sungjin, Sungjin had Young k, Young k had Wonpil and

"Jae hyung! I had Jae hyung!" Wonpil said loudly as he smiled brightly into the camera.

"Again!?" it was Young k that asked, his eyes wide, "isn't that like the fourth time you picked Jae?"

there was a laugh before Wonpil answered "something like that"

"And you say you have good luck" Young k continued wanting to tease the younger "and yet you keep on getting Jae"

Wonpil just smiled.

"I am lucky. that's why i keep on getting Jae" and with that Wonpil winked at Jae.

It wasn't really a flirty wink, more of a cheeky one and the boy burst into a fit of giggles before their leader had to calm everyone down.

the wink though, had someone feeling some things.

-

The boys were in their dorms. it was a Sunday and their manager had fought (not literally) for them to have a day off amidst their busy schedules and here they were lounging in their living room.

They had decided that their dorm had become too messy and that they would clean the whole place. it was something that although they didn't really want to do, felt the need to. They hadn't done a whole house cleaning since they moved in two years ago.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Jae asked, his whole body occupying the couch.

Young k and Sungjin sat on the floor while Wonpil and Dowoon shared their other couch.

"The ladder game?" Young k suggested which earned a few nods.

So they split the jobs into three parts. It was decided that for the kitchen and toilet, two people would be teamed up and only one would be in charge of the 'other' spaces.

1\. kitchen - washing all (all, even the ones that were 'clean') the dishes, cutlery, pans and pretty much everything in the vicinity of the it

2\. toilets - washing the two toilets in the dorm (including showers and bathtubs)

3\. other - all other spaces (excluding their own rooms as they cleaned it themselves) including the living room, shoe rack and laundry room

-

"So you got me again hey?" Jae said. it wasn't really a question though.

Wonpil hummed and looked up at Jae, a look of fake annoyance on his face before he couldn't hold it in anymore and cracked a big smile.

This made both of them laugh a bit resulting in some of the detergent bubbles flying up. they both stared at the small mess of water on the floor between them, their pink gloved hands stopping in mid air.

"Oops" Jae exclaimed softly, looking into Wonpil's eyes sheepishly.

"Well... I mean we have to clean the floor too right?" Wonpil replied.

The two laughed a little again before going back to their cleaning.

A shout interrupted them and they both turned their heads to see Young k, bucket in hand.

"See? You guys are literally always together, ALWAYS" he said before snickering and going back to the toilets.

Jae chuckled a little awkwardly, a light pink dusted on his cheeks.

The playful mood before had changed a little and Wonpil was aware of it. Cautiously he asked what was on his mind.

"You don't like that hyung?"

Taken aback, the older boy just stared at the younger, a look of confusion on his face.

"That.. that... i guess we're always stuck together"

"No! Of course not!" Jae said, a frown on his face, "I- no, never"

With his eyebrows raised, all Jae could do was stare at Wonpil waiting for an answer.

"Oh, okay then"

Jae just stood there his mouth open slightly in shock because really? was that how Wonpil was going to respond to him?

"Wait, what?" Jae finally said, "You're really going to end it like that?"

Wonpil looked up and it was obvious he was hiding something.

"I, uh, I guess so?"

Jae sighed, loudly. Then he took off his pink gloves and made the younger do the same before he dragged the younger to his room. closing the door for privacy, Jae finally turned around as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, Jae hyung? It's not a big deal? why are you-"

"It's not a big deal? Really Wonpil?" Jae asked "You pretty much asked me whether I hate being with you and you think that's not a big deal?"

Wonpil played with his fingers, he didn't really know how to answer.

"Yes?" and of course when Wonpil replied it was more like a question.

Jae sighed again and he uncrossed his arms.

"I thought we talked about this before? The teasing on camera is a joke right?"

Wonpil shifted on his foot "I.. uh yeah i know Jae"

Jae quirked an eyebrow up.

"Then what is it?"

Wonpil seemed to weigh up his options before looking up into Jae's eyes.

"I just.. well younghyun hyung kept on saying things like how i keep on picking you for v lives and missions and things and I- I you know just thought maybe you didn't like it or maybe you wanted to be paired up with another member and i just, just wanted to be sure that you were okay with, with it you know?"

The corner of Jae's lips went up a little, it was funny and cute to see Wonpil rambling.

"Wonpil you're rambling" Jae said, his voice sweet and soft.

"Yeah? Oh, i'm sorry" the younger replied laughing awkwardly.

Jae put his arms on the younger's shoulders before slightly leaning down to look straight into the younger's eyes.

"Look Wonpil" he started off, voice soft but stern, "i'm totally fine being as you said "stuck" with you all the time, in fact I like it a lot so don't go thinking weird things got it?"

Wonpil nodded, his fringe jumping up and down as it covered his eyes and his slightly red cheeks.

"Wanna go out and finish cleaning the kitchen then?" Jae asked softly.

Jae was aware of how Wonpil got self conscious sometimes, actually everyone did, it was just something that happened. He wanted to be there to help assure the younger boy.

"Come on" Jae said softly, a small smile on his face as he held his hand out for the younger to hold.

Wonpil took it, his eyes never leaving Jae's eyes. Just before Jae opened the door to go outside again, Wonpil pulled hard on the hand he was holding.

"Wait"

Jae turned around and hummed, inviting Wonpil to say what he wanted to say.

"Then.. then.. do you want to go watch a movie with me later tonight?" Wonpil asked, the red on his cheeks doubling, "I, uh, actually bought the tickets beforehand because I didn't know we'd be cleaning and I thought it'd be nice to watch with you Jae hyung...I- do you want to go with me hyung?"

Jae watched, the edges of his ears going pink, as Wonpil started rambling again and it was cute, he couldn't and wouldn't want to deny that.

"Of course Pillie, i'd go anywhere with you"

The two boys shared shy smiles as Jae led them out to finish the dishes they were washing.


End file.
